Bella's 2nd Epiphany
by lily-julie
Summary: Bella finds a way to have another kid and helps the family have their own. Please read you wont regret.
1. Backstory

**Bella's 2nd Epiphany**

**Back-story:** It takes place 1 year and a 1/2 after Breaking Dawn. When Renesmee has a dream where she is holding a baby boy. Edward see the dream and tells Bella abut it from that night on she try's to make it come true for her daughter, hence the Epiphany.

**Summary:** Bella figures out how to have another kid and helps the family have their own. please read you won't regret.

**Disclaimer:** This is a long (DC) because I will only put this up every other 5 chapters. Only for so I don't get sued! I don't own the "Twilight Saga" or any of the characters but I do own this plot story. The reason I am putting this up every 5 other chapters is to give you guys more of the story to read.

_This story is Rated "T"_

Lily-Julie


	2. Contents

CONTENTS

Back-story

Contents

Chapter 1: Epiphany

Chapter 2: Talk With Carlisle

Chapter 3: "Will She Help?"

Author's Note

Chapter 4: (Jasper's POV) Daddy Dearest

Chapter 5: The Surrogate Wolf

Author's Notes

Chapter 6: Bella & Edward

Chapter 7: Imprinting & The Male Nurse

Chapter 8: Rosalie & Emmett

Chapter 9: Oh, My God, I Have A Half Sibling

Chapter 10: Alice & Jasper

Author's Notes

Chapter 11: 6 Kids & Esme & Carlisle


	3. Chapter 1 Epiphany

**Chapter 1 Epiphany**

I have been thinking about the dream my daughter had last week. Edward told me she was holding a baby boy. I thought maybe she was thinking of herself in the future, were she was a mom but Edward said no.

*Flashback*

"Edward, what's wrong" I said

"It's just our daughters dream!" He told me

"Edward what about her dream is it bad, please tell me. You are freaking me out what what is it!" I asked him now really worried what she might be dreaming about.

"Bella, please it is not that bad stop worrying. It is just that she is holding a baby to her in her dream it's a boy." He said

"Oh that, Do we know him?" I asked relief to know that it was a nice dream.

"No and yes,well he looks like me he has green eyes and he looks like he knows what she is talking about like when she was younger. It looks more like like this boy were her little brother." He told me with sadness in his voice.

*End Flashback*

Now looking at my daughter in my arms asleep so peaceful. I am taken back to think about that dream and how my little girl can't have that dream come true.

"Love, what is on your mind?" Only Edward would know that I had something on my mind but not be able to read it. I love that I can be alone in there and not have him worded.

"Nothing, just ... her our little angle that is all." I said to cover my real thought.

"Oh, do you want to go home and put her to _bed_?"

"No, not just yet." I told him

I Needed to stay and think more about the dream. Emmett and Rose where planing the trip for tomorrow with Renesmee. Usually it goes like so:

Emmett and Rose: Monday

Jasper and Alice: Tuesday

Carlisle and Esme: Wednesday

Jacob and the Pack: Friday

Me and Edward: Thursday, Sunday

we get two day with her because we are her mom and dad. Rose and Em get to go first because they are her Godparents. Saturday is a big family hunt day we all hut together. That is just for her. Jacob gets Friday will you know why and he also tags along on Saturday to "Keep an eye on her" that is what he says but to me he is loving the whole hunting thing. Let me just say that he eats more as a wolf then he does as a human.

"Jasper, no Renesmee is asleep we would wake her up! please don't " whispered Alice

"Alice I am bored please one round!" Jasper actuality sounded excited for what he wanted to do. then a low growl came from Edward that surprised me. What could Jasper be thinking then? Then it came.

"How about truth or dare!" He said with a spring in his step. He looked like Alice when she wanted to go shopping. I see what happens when you have Alice as your mate you end up looking like each other because that is what I see now Alice look like Jasper and Jasper like Alice.

"No!" Edward said

"Oh, come on it will be fun and now we **all** can do just about everything." Wow I have never seen Jasper like this really excited to play a stupid game.

"Come on, Rose we can get Bella to block Edward from all of us." Emmett need I say more

"Why would I do that?" I asked

"Because when we play with him he always picks the less embarrassing thing." Alice told me

"Well count me in I'll put Renesmee to in your old room well you guys set up OK." I went a vampire speed

* * *

"OK what are the rules? I asked

"What do you mean, they are no rules other then do not reveal our secret that is it, let me think... yup that's it." Said Emmett I had no idea that playing Truth or Dare with the Cullen's was really playing Dare or Dare and if you picked Truth you would wish you picked Dare. I could not stop thinking about my daughters dream.

"Soooo, Bella pick Truth or Dare? Pick you poison."

"What , oh ahhh I um What?"

"Bella it is your turn to pick come on pick or we will pick for you."

"OK, OK Emmett give me a sec. Please."

"Sure and second is up pick now."

"Dare"

" OK, little sis I dare you to go to Carlisle at work and tell him that Esme is hurt that you did not mean to do it, it was just a snap you did not know what you were doing." Emmett must be crazy because Carlisle would kill me if I really did anything to Esme not even Edward would be able to save me from him. When it come to Esme you do not mess with him. But I have to do this because I still need to talk with him; because I can not believe that I have never thought of this before and i know that Edward is mad because he knows that Alice just had a vision and it has something to do with me. He can **not** know until I speak with Carlisle.

"OK, I'll do it and to prove that I have done my dare I will take Alice with me, are you ready, let's go."

"ya, let's go, oh I'll see you at the car." I know that look, that means Edward whats to talk to me.

"Bella what is going on why can't i see what Alice's vision was?"

"It is noting really it is just the talk I am about to have with Carlisle. I don't want you to see what his reaction is going to be, he might not be your biological father Edward but he is still your father and I don't want you mad at him for what he is about to do, OK? I **will** be back when I am done." I made sure I told him as much of the truth as possible without him being worried about this.

* * *

*knock knock* outside Carlisle office

"Come in girls" Carlisle said "What can I do for you two?"

"Carlisle you know about the dream the Renesmee had and I wanted you to Know about the Theory I have really it more of an Epiphany then a Theory."

"Sure what is it Bella?" He asked a little worried

" Will I Believe..."

* * *

Here It Is My First FanFic Story Ever Hope You Like It.

Please R&R

What do you think Bella's Theory/Epiphany is?

Chapter two will be up when I get 5 reviews or PM's

Lily-Julie


	4. Chapter 2 Talk with Carlisle

**Chapter 2 Talk With Carlisle**

"Will I believe theirs a way we can have more children." I said

"What, No Bella that is impossible female vampires can't have kid's i am sorry but are you OK Bella?"

"No, really I can see this theory will work up to a point that is." Thank you Alice.

"OK, if Alice can see that far. Then Bella what is your Epiphany then." Carlisle said finally believing me.

"Well, OK, so human women freeze their eggs so when they are older and when they can't have the kid they have a surrogate have it for them and I was thinking that because we are frozen almost completely that in our ovary's our eggs are frozen the same way the human's are. So if we were to take them out we could do the whole in vitro fertilization thing and we all could have kids. what do you think? Carlisle? Carlisle?" He must be in shock because he was wide eyed and mouth wide open.

"Give him a minute I might not be Edward but I bet that he can't believe he never thought of it himself." Only Alice would say that, No Emmett would too.

"This could work." I said

"Bella what if it doesn't work?"

"Carlisle please, can we try this just try please, please." I had to beg and use my eye's and I had no idea if it would work.

"You used that one on Edward already." Carlisle told me. Hold on a minute he know that? How? **Edward!** told him everyone must know then, oh he is soo getting it when I get home. Right now I had to concentrate get him to go along with it.

"And look at what I got out of it!" At that moment Alice laughed out loud and both me and Carlisle joined in at what I had said.

"We all know. You got Renesmee out of it." Alice wow she really said it.

"Yes because we tried and it..., Well you..., know what I mean,right?" God what am I saying to my Father-in-Law but I am right.

"OK, we will try. Bella but I make no guarantees that it will work."

"I understand Carlisle that is all I ask for to try." wow Deja vu

"So, Now what do we do now?" Carlisle asked

"Well we have to talk with the others first. Then with the guy's because I think they will take it a bit worse then Esme and Rosalie. I know Edward will be mad that I did not till him before. And then we need to talk about the surrogate." We have a lot to talk about when we get home.

* * *

On our way home I stop to pick up some white boards and dry erase markers so that we would not have to speak out loud until we tell the guy's. That way I can block us from Edward till then. I Still had a dare to do and he was mad and got over it by calling Esme to see how she was doing. She was in on the dare so she played her part right and then told him about it at the end. When we got home Carlisle called Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and I to his study. First I want to Edward so he could see that I came back fine.

"How did it go?" He asked

"he yelled and then called Esme and he relaxed and said that 'things happen' so he forgave me and said he need to talk to us when we got home." Again I told him 1/2 truths I could see the worry in his eyes.

"OK, so what are you guy's going to talk about?" oh oh what do I say, but just then.

"Bella up here now!" Think you Carlisle I kissed Edward and said later which was true I would tell him later. Carlisle had handed out the boards and started using them when I came up.

_**(AN: from now till the end of the chapter they are talking on the boards.)**_

"So Bella Carlisle Said you had some thing that would change our life's." Rosalie

"Yes I do, Well I will start by saying that there are no guarantees about this but Alice and I have faith that this well work. You all know about Renesmee's dream right?"

"Right" They all wrote.

"OK, then because of that I had this Epiphany that because we are frozen in the age we were. I thought that our organ's are also frozen in place and that because of our temperature we have our ovary's are acting as a freezer. So our egg's are frozen. I am trying to get Carlisle to see if we could try and get a surrogate to well you know." I explained the best I could.

"I could have my own baby? My own little boy or girl?" Who else but Rose

"If it works Rose yes we all could."

"Then what are you waiting for Carlisle when and how soon can I do this?"

"Rosalie, we now have to talk about who will be the surrogate, and if the guy's will go along with this. We have to talk about this with everyone that is going to be involved with this." She had to understand this would take some time to come to life.

"Yes I know and the guy's **will** go along with this and who will be the surrogate?" She asked of course it will not be a human they would die and Carlisle would not want that.

"Carlisle would that mean that if this works we, you and I could have a, a baby together?" Esme asked Carlisle. It was a question for them both we just looked away from them to have their moment.

"Yes Esme **If** it works we could have our very own child. that would be yours and mine." He told her they looked at each other for some time before he turn back and said.

"We need to find a surrogate."

"I already have one in mind, how about...."

* * *

who do you think it is?

what do you what to see happen?

which guy should be really happy to be having a kid other then Edward?

Please R&R

Chapter 3 will be up when finshed and please give me at lest 5 reviews or PM's.

Lily-Julie


	5. Chapter 3 Will she help?

**Chapter 3 "Will She Help"**

"I already have one in mind, how about Leah Clerwater. Think about it Carlisle she can heal fast and she is still human enough to do this." Really she is the best for this she has Enhanced Physical Strength, she would be able to handle the kicks the kid would do and the pain. She can heal from injures at extraordinary rates that when she gives birth she would start to heal right away. The whole blood thing will be OK when she gets to it, I was.

"She doesn't like us and I don't want my baby in that **Bitch**!"

"Rosalie please don't be like this she could be our only option for this to work." Carlisle wrote to tell her.

" How do we know if she will do this." Asked Alice

"I know we don't know if she will but she is my step-sister now, so we do need to asked the nicest way possible so she will say yes. **Do You Understand Rose?**"

"Yes, I get it." Finally she got it.

I need Her to be nice or Leah would not help us with this. My dad remarried 4 months ago, Sue happens to be 3 months along. Leah and I happen to have something in common, we can't wait till our little brother or sister comes home. Seth thinks it's a boy but me and Leah say it a girl and Alice won't say a thing about it. When Charlie married Sue he became part of the Tribe so he was told the truth about us and is protected by the fact that he has two step-kid's that are Werewolf's. It took him till Sue found out is was pregnant for him to get over the fact the his only daughter was a Vampire and that the man she love turn her. Charlie was fine with Renesmee the whole time, he told me that he always know that she was really his granddaughter. Leah and I have been spending time together to help her get over her Vampire prejudice and it was my dad's idea to do that. I hope the time together will help me here and now.

"Will she help?" Esme asked

"I don't know but we have to take it slow with her" I wrote to all of them.

"OK, now that we have a surrogate in mind we have to talk to the guy's and tell them about this." Carlisle wrote to us all.

"I have two visions 1)if we till them apart Edward will go really mad, but the 2nd is we till them together he can't do a big scene and it will be 6 against 1. Jasper is out of these visions I don't know what his reaction is going to be." Said Alice

"So we will till them together so Edward wont be that mad. Bella do you want to talk or should I tell them what you told me?" Carlisle asked me.

"You I need to be by Edward to clam him down when I bring down my shield and he reads everything that we have been talking about."

"OK, Bella we will all go down together so yo can keep up the shield till I give you the signal OK."

"I understand Carlisle. Are we ready to do this? Are there any more questions that you want answered now?" I asked

Rosalie had a question that was not just on her mind but all of ours "Who is going to be our OB/GYN?"

"Oh, well it will be weird to have you as our doctor but who else is their to do this? Am I right Carlisle?"

"Yes, it will but your right Bella who else is there to do this." Carlisle would be the only one to be able to do this.

"I ready to go down. Carlisle call a family meeting."

* * *

We sat in the living room in silence Carlisle was still thinking of the best way to till them all what we were talking about. I could feel Edward getting irritated because he know that my shield was still up.

"Tell us what is going on now!" Edward all but screamed.

"Well the thing is that, OK Bella you can lower your shield." Carlisle told me

"Why does Bella have her shield up?"

"Is there going to be a fight?"

Let's just say that you can feel the want to fight coming from Emmett right now. And then it came what Alice had seen when I would lower my shield.

"WHAT THAT IS INPOSSIBLE IT WON'T WORK! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! LIKE SHE WOULD HELP WITH THAT IF SHE WANTS THAT TOO! YOUR ALL GOING THOUGHT WITH IT! HOW COULD **YOU** GO ALONG WITH TIHS! **THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!** HOW CAN **YOU** NOT SAY A THING **TO ME!**

Edward was really mad not just at me but at Carlisle and Esme and his two sisters. you can see the pain in his eyes because I didn't till him about this before. I can hear Renesmee turning up stairs.

"Edward, please clam down and go check on Renesmee she is turning in her sleep." I tried to clam him down as much as possible he looked at me like I was crazy then I looked around and saw that everyone had the same look.

"I should? I don't her a thing and neither does the family and you know that we all have good hearing." Edward told me.

"I know my own daughter. Go and check on her and please clam down before you come back down so we can talk about this right, and have the other two in on what is going on. Look at them they are so confused about this. OK so relax and go to your daughter NOW Edward!" I have never really used my mom voice on him, Renesmee yes but not Edward and I could see that he liked it I mean really liked it. If our family wasn't here he would have ripped my clothes off and had his way with me. I could also see him calming down more we were going to be OK.

******************************1 hour later**************************

(AN: I have already had Bella explain her Epiphany two times and Carlisle just repeats what you have read already.)

"Oh, Man image another little me around I can't wait!" Emmett was really excited to be a dad. He pulled Rose into a hug and said "We should go and practice a bit more." They left Rosalie gigging to their room.

"Don't wake Renesmee!"

"Jasper are you OK? Are you happy we will be having a baby! Your going to be a daddy!" Alice said

"Jasper!?"

* * *

What do you think happen to Jasper?

What should happen next?

Please R&R

Chapter 4 will be up on the 25 or 26 of this month.


	6. Author's Note 1

Author's Note

I need help with the Baby names. here is how and what they are going to have:

Bella &Edward: Boy: Edward Frederick III

( Last name they will use: Masen/ Cullen)

Rosalie & Emmett: Boy1: Eliot Dean

Boy2: Percy Jordan

Girl 1: Elena Rose

Girl 2: Rosabel Emmeline

( Last name they will use: McCarty/ Swan)

Alice & Jasper: Boy1: Justin Aaron

Boy2:Brandon Jackson

Girl:Jasman Willow  
( Last name they will use: Whitlock/ Hale)

Esme & Carlisle: Boy1: Edwin Carl

Boy2: Emeric Roderic

Boy3: Julius Brian

Girl 1: Rose Mary

Girl 2: Anna Beth

Girl 3: Belinda Esmeralda

( Last name they will use: Cullen/ Platt)

Sue & Charlie: Boy: Christian Jayson

(Only Swan)

Leah & Henry Nathan: Boy: Henry Blake V

Girl: Suzanne Haley

(Only Hale)

Seth Imprint's on Elena Rose.

I will Add to this when I get all the names. you can see that I have a few but not all if you all could help me with the rest. you can also see that I did not put up for Alice her last name because Jasper want's it as a boys name and why does Rose and Emmett get Swan and not Bella will because Emmett is like an older brother too her and want's to feel like he really is so he took it. same with Jasper for Rose.


	7. Chapter 4 Jasper's POV Daddy Dearest

Chapter 4 (Jasper's P.O.V.) Daddy Dearest

"Jasper are you OK? Are you happy we will be having a baby! Your going to be a daddy!" Alice told me. I barely heard what she said as I ran out of the house.

"Jasper!?" was the last thing I heard my own personal fairy say. I never told Alice that. I can hear Edward following me.

'I need time to think, please don't say anything.' I thought so I didn't have to speak. We ran all the way to Michigan before I stopped, I was in front of Menominee River that runs into the Green Bay. I stopped in front of a rock and sat down.

"What do I do? How do I ? What if I slip Up and it is one of ... one of ..."

" Jasper you won't and your kid will have Vampire sent so you won't slip up, you are fine with Renesmee you don't have to hunt like you did with Bella." Edward told me.

" I never thought of kid's. I was and am a Military man and Alice can't remember being human so she didn't feel that need. how do you do it Edward? What if I forget him or her when or forget to feed the kid? How do I... How do I... be... a... a... dad?"

"Jasper you learn as you go. I am still not sure what I am doing half the time." Edward is right he has no clue how to say no to her.

"Hey!"

"What can I say when she wanted Ice cream 2 days ago and all the women went to hunt what did you do?"

"LOOK the best you can do is talk with Alice. See what she thinks and tell her what you have on your mind. Jasper? this is between you and her it is up to you if you want to do this or not ."

I knew he was right I had to talk to Alice alone. I have to know what she really thinks about this. But to think about it how what if we did do this? What if it were a boy? A Boy! I could have a Son! My own Baby Boy! I could teach him how to fight! How to go after Emmett! He could be my little Soldier Brandon Jackson Whitlock I could see him now! I already love that boy! I have to talk to Alice! Man I can't Believe I am saying this but ' Men get ready you will be put in a cup for your mission to make me a Man!' 'Yes Sir' I will have my son!

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V.)

Oh, My God! Did I read his mind right? He has a name and "My Little Soldier" Oh, My God! DO NOT laugh out loud right now, but you have got to be kidding me. This is good. I see what Jasper thinks now and he is getting to where Emmett is but still, Jasper will need time for this to come to pass. Really _I_ can not believe _I_ am going to say this but, OMG LOL Like Really! Ha Ha Ha Wow Emmett Has to know what Jasper thought!

* * *

Back to Jasper's (POV)

I had asked Alice to hunt with me when we got back. I am now trying to calm myself and ask her what she thinks of this.

"Alice?"

"What is it Jazz?"

"What are your thoughts on this? On us having a child?"

"Well I don't remember being human so I don't know if I ever wanted a baby."

"And now that Bella has found a way for us to have one?"

"I will want it as long as it is yours and mine."

"Alice, have they decided who will go first?"

" Yes,Bella said she and Edward should go first if it does not work, they still have Renesmee. Then Rose said when it did she wanted next. Esme wanted to go last because she said that she had children already and she could wait just a little longer then the rest of us, so I guess we go after Rose and Em but before Esme and Carlisle."

"Really so we have time to think on everything right?"

"Yes Jazz, we do!"

"Alice... what... would you... like to have?"

"Oh, I don't know I already know what a little girl is like, so I would say a boy! why?"

I kissed her with all the passion I have for her she wants the same as what I want.

"Jasper! what was that for? Not that I don't agree but, tell me!"

"I want that boy too!"

"Oh Jazz" Was the last thing she said before I took her and made love to her for the rest of the time we were there to hunt.

* * *

"We all now have to talk about who the surrogate is and how do we get her to go along with this." Carlisle spoke to all of us when we all were back in the living room.

"OK, No one freak out but, I said that Leah is our best option for this." Bella said

"Oh, so that's why Rosie is all tense." Em

"So you think the she-wolf can do this, why?" I asked

"Will she is still human enough to have a pregnancy." Carlisle almost said this as to convince himself.

That was all we need to hear to be convince. Then Bella called Charlie and Sue to come over.

* * *

"Hi, Jasper, Emmett! What up Kid!" Seth called when everyone was inside the house Carlisle called us to the Dining room for a meeting.

"What is this about Bella why did we all have to come, could you not have told us by the phone?" Charlie

"Dad, what you must know first is that we can't have kid's." Bella is right the female Vampires can't have children but we males can that is with human women but it is with risks the human would not live they would have to be turn or let die.

"But what about Renesmee you had her?"

"Yes, when I was human dad. That is why we have found a way to have more but we can not have them we need a surrogate to do this. I was wondering if you Leah can be that person for us?" Bella asked

"Me have your kids for you. I... I..."

* * *

What will she say?

I am sorry for my late update but I had family matters and low internet.

please R&R Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I can finish that Chapter.

Lily-Julie


	8. Chapter 5 The Surrogate Wolf

Chapter 5 The Surrogate Wolf

"Me have your kid's for you. I... I... What? How if I can't have my own?" Oh come on Leah I thought of that too.

"Well Bella thought of that too. We think with control and what you told Jacob of meditation, well we think that it will help that problem." Carlisle always has a way with how to be calm and how to word thing's.

"You think that will work?" asked Leah

"We don't know that it all will work so that is why Edward and I will go first. Leah we have nothing to lose if it doesn't work, I don't want to get their hopes up I rather go first then smash their dream's." I can't let Rosalie and Esme be so close to have what they been dreaming of and then be told it is not possible. Edward told me that Jasper is really excited for this to happen, Edward said that he wants a son and I can't let him ether be let down.

"What about me what if I get my hopes up that after all this I might be able to have my own kid's and it doesn't work, what do I do?" She is right I can't do that to her she is after all y sister now I might be trying to sacrifice myself but what I am asking Leah is for her to get her hopes up and have them crushed if it happens to not work. I can not do that to my sister. She is as much of a sister to me as Rose and Alice are. We have a baby boy or girl coming to join us by blood really soon. But she is our last hope for us female Vampires.

"Leah, I can't believe I am saying this but you are our last hope. We can't have any human female do this for us. You saw how Bella almost lost her life. I'm sorry Edward but that is the best example I can come up with. Leah you are still human enough that you can do this you can heal fast and your life won't be at risk. Please Leah you know what this is like for me to want something you can't have. So I am asking you Please help us out. Please, Leah, Please." Oh My God, did Rosalie just said all that and nice without any anger at all! WOW! Everyone is shocked even my dad who knew that Rose didn't like the Wolfs much.

"Rose is right, Leah you are our last hope and with what Alice has seen we know that it will work up to a point were she is blind."

"Bella, she will be blind the moment I say yes!" Leah might have a point but then why did Alice have a vision of Leah up till she was pregnant.

"I had a vision of you saying and helping us out the last thing I saw was Carlisle confirm that you were pregnant."

"So this could work?" Leah Asked

"Yes"-Rose

"Ayah"-Alice

"That is what we are hopeful for honey"-Esme

"There is no guarantees but Esme is right..."

"Yes, Bella there are no guarantees. Please let's take one thing at a time and Leah are you sure you want to do this? Yes or No?" said Carlisle. _______________________________________________

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

Carlisle is at the hospital when the new transferred nurse came up to him.

"Dr. Cullen, wait please!" The nurse said

"Henry, how are you doing son?" Carlisle is always nice and has really good patience for everyone.

"I'm great Dr. Cullen but I have been reading your notes and file's and saw that you are going to try and do some In vitro very soon. See I am not trying to be rude but see I want to be an OB/GYN. So I thought that if I were to help you, I could learn from the best in this hospital and I will be the best student you have ever had, please Dr. Cullen let me help." Henry asked.

"Look Henry, step into my office please."

"Dr. Cullen I..."

"call me Carlisle please."

"OK, Carlisle. This could be the work that could help me for my classes."

"Henry, this is not just anyone's In vitro that I would be doing. It's going to be my wife and daughters that I will be doing." Carlisle explained

"Oh, I did not know that sir. I should..."

"Wait, can I ask you something?"

"Sure? What is it?"

"What do you know about Vampires?"

"I know what I have read, seen in book's, T.V., and Internet. That they need blood to satisfy their thirst. Their strong. Fast and are the archenemy to the Moon Walkers or better know as Werewolf's. They can't go out in the sun. That is it . Why?" He was really confused to why Carlisle asked him this and to where this was going. Of curse we can see where this is going but is Carlisle going to go back on the one rule that he and all of his family must follow, and makes sure his kids do to. To not tell human's the secret?

"Are you open-minded Henry?"

"I would say so. Yes."

"OK, Henry I and my family are Vampires."

" So, do you take blood from the blood bank to um or patient's who are dieing or do you just pick a person? And what about the sun?"

"Hahaha, you are thinking just like Bella did, but she was told what are diet is and she did have Edward who was and is madly in love with her. What do you want to know first?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you mean your diet?" Henry asked. Carlisle answered him every question that he had. Henry was somewhat like what Bella was like, OK with what they are.

"OK, Henry you know the truth and the risk I have put your life in for telling you and what your options are. You have agreed to help so let's get started. OK My daughter-in-law's step-sister is with child with my son's and my daughter-in-law's child this In vitro was a successful now we are observing the pregnancy."

"So I will be this Surrogate's 24 hour nurse when you are out as in hunting, right?"

"Yes, now let's go home and meet the family, you ready?"

"Yes, Carlisle"

* * *

(Bella P.O.V.)

Carlisle had called a family meeting in the living room because we don't fit in the dining room anymore since my dad and Sue and Seth and Leah basically live here now. Sue wanted to be with Leah, dad won't let Sue out of his eye-sight and when he goes to work he has Esme look after her. When he comes back he asks Esme how the day was and it also helps that Carlisle is Sue's OB/GYN as will. The pack's come and go as they can't believe that Leah is pregnant. Today Carlisle had a nurse from work with him. Edward is always with Leah. She was at first upset but when Edward was able to stop our kid from hurting her she knew why he was there. And he like's to know what the baby thinks.

"Everyone this is Henry, he will be Leah's nurse for when we are out hunting and he knows what we are. So welcome to the family Henry Nathan Hale." What he is a Hale? As a human that is his given name? What?

* * *

What do you think?

Please R&R

Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I can finish writing it.

It will be the very longest Chapter I have soo I am Not done yet close but not yet soon.

The next Chapter will be in 3rd person, Leah, and Henry's POV.

Please I need you guy to Help me get to the end. PM me if you can!

Lily-Julie


	9. Author's Note 2

**Disclaimer:** This is a long (DC) because I will only put this up every other 5 chapters. Only for so I don't get sued! I don't own the "Twilight Saga" or any of the characters but I do own all of the kids and Henry Hale and this plot story. The reason I am putting this up every 5 other chapters is to give you guys more of the story to read.

_This story is Rated "T"_

The next chapter up is going to be Chapter 6 Bella & Edward the chapter is in 3 POV's. The starts in 3rd person and goes to Leah then Henry. If you have any Questions please R&R there is this button at the end of this that has not been used much please Review I love to read what you have to say.

Right so I have been reading other people on FanFic. There is this one that I Just got really into you should read this story if you have not yet it is called "Twilight In The Attic" I am in love with it I hope you all could help me to have the writer Update much sooner it is really funny and sad and romantic and wow.

Now I do have a lot of fav on this site you all should know that I do love to read a lot and if you can send me a really good story I would really like that.

LILY-JULIE


	10. Chapter 6 Bella and Edward

Chapter 6 Bella & Edward

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

"What are you thinking Carlisle! He is human! You saw what happen when Bella was human! If the Volturi find's out of this, what do you think we will have to do? How could you do this Carlisle?" Rosalie "And you have given him My Name!"

"Hale is a family name of mine! Carlisle did not give me that name that you say is yours" Oh, Temper, Temper

"Oh really I didn't know Henry." Rose you can hear the sarcasm in her words.

"I am named after my Great-Grandfather Henry Jay Hale. I Had an older Great-Uncle and an older Great-Aunt. My Uncle was named Clifton Dwight Hale and my Aunt was named

**(AN: Rose's name has not been said so he does not know what there names are other then Bella's, Edward's, and Carlisle's.)**

Rosalie Lilian Hale. My dad told me that I got my temper and thick-headiness from her. That we are very much alike and that were she alive I would like her very much. Which is true when I was a boy I always loved to hear story's of her more then anyone else. When I was older and able to understand they told me what happen to her. And that they never found body, so even after I heard that, she is and always will be my favorite of all my family. She is the reason I want to be a Doctor. I remember when they first told me that no body had been found that I believed that maybe she got away and Changed her last name so she would not have to face any of 'Them' but if we are alike I would have wanted to get back at 'Them' for what they did. So I gave up my hope of maybe finding something of her, so I decided to become a Doctor in her name and OB/GYN because my mother told me that they tried for more after me but couldn't so I thought of becoming a Doctor for my aunt and OB/GYN for my mother, so every woman could have a opportunity of having as many kid's as they wanted." The whole room was in awe even Emmett that could not say a word now that was shocking. Rose looked like she wanted to cry and hug her long lost Great-nephew.

"I think we need to talk to you Henry. This is my wife Esme. This is one of my daughters Alice and her mate Jasper, Alice can see what's to come. Jasper is an Empathic so look out for him. This is as you know Edward he can read your mind and his mate Bella she is a shield. This is Emmett if you bet with him go with what Alice tells you."

"Hey"-Emmett

"Um, Henry this is Rosalie." Carlisle stop talking to see what Henry would do.

"As in Rosalie Lilian Hale?" Henry

"Yes, the same one you were just talking about. I guess that would make me your aunt."

"That is why there was no body because you saved her am I right Carlisle?"

"Yes I did, I smelled the blood and I could not let just her die like that and there, so I knew that I would have to turn her. I do not regret it. She might be a drama-queen, but what father doesn't have one in their family. I got two the King and Queen. Ha Ha."

"Hey we are not that bad!" Both Edward and Rose said at the same time. Everyone just laughed.

"Can I... Um can I give you a... Um"

"Oh, man come on Rosalie just say it. She want's a hug. My lord just hug already." Edward really has no patience.

"Is he always like that?" Henry asked

"Yes!" Everyone even Charlie got in on it, from the time he found out the truth Edward was getting to be annoying even to him.

"You get use to it." Edward told Henry.

"No you don't!" Again everyone but this time Bella keep-ed quiet.

"Well you can always ask me to put my shield up and keep him out of your head."

"Oh, shield now I get it, cool I will. When needed."

* * *

(Leah's P.O.V.) (1 1/2 week's in)

"Hi Edward. So how am I doing? How long do I have to go?" I asked

"Well, You have 2 1/2 weeks to go and the baby say's that it wants to kick?"He asked me.

" Oh, ya baby just not that hard please, so who was that new person down there?"

"That is Henry, he is going to be your nurse for when you are well pregnant." What is he not human how are we going to keep that these kid's are 1/2 Vampire and a Werewolf's having them.

"Well he knows the truth." Edward told me how and what happened. What he was going to be doing. Rosalie came up to ask me to be nice to her nephew, this is new Rose, but we are getting along because we are going to get what we have been dreaming of for so long. You can say that we have something in common.

* * *

"Rose do you want to stay?" I asked her. Something she thought had Edward up and go to the living room.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Nothing just, how is it going with Henry?"

"Oh, he is so sweet and nice to me that is, Edward is getting to him. How old are you Leah?" She asked I wondered why.

"21, why?"

"Oh, you two are the same age. When he was 16 he was already in College, he said that he has two years till he becomes a certified OB/GYN Doctor. He has a sister younger then him and she is in her last year of high school. When he said that he had a sister we asked how if he was an only child, he told us how she was adopted when she was one. How he took care of her when his mom and dad died at the age of 14 and his sis was 10 at the time." She told me what he had told her, for 3 hours we sat and talked. I could not believe that not one of us can have a happy story of our past their is always some pain.

* * *

(1 week and 1/2 later.) (3 Weeks in)

Time has been going fast. I have one week left till the baby is born. Bella does not leave my side, she says she wants to be there when it happens when her boy comes out to hold him. I just can't wait till it is over to have my break before I do this for Rosalie and Emmett.

"How are you doing Leah?" Bella asked

"I'm good, I can't went till this is over to get real sleep."

"Yea, I remember when I had the same feeling."

"Bella do you and Edward have a name for this boy?" I had to know because you can't just call him boy or baby, at that Edward came in. 'My guess is that she has one in mind but will not tell you, so am I right Edward' I thought to him.

"Yes, she has a name but will not tell me what it is." Bella just smiled at that.

"Will I know you wont like it." Who know but come on give it a try.

"Please, love how bad could it be?" Edward asked her and beg a little.

"OK, fine I was thinking it should be, Edward Frederick Masen Cullen III. Frederick was my Dad's Grandfather's Name." Wow that is a mouth full.

"Masen you want to use my human given name. Why?"

"Well we all talked and thought that we should start to use them because they will be to many just Cullen's to keep up with, so this way we know who is who." That is understandable.

"When would this start?" He asked her. I think it's a good idea. It would be like their a family all there own. It would be what? From what they have told me it would be: Bella and Edward Masen, Rosalie And Emmett McCarty, Ooh I Always loved Paul! 'Edward don't ever say anything!' Alice and Jasper Whitlock, and last would be Carlisle and Esme Cullen they would keep the name, wow 4 family under 1 roof. Well to be truthful it would be 5 family's with Charlie and my mom. 'How do you not go mad with every mind, Edward?'

"That is easy we live in the cottage, Leah."

"It starts when our son is born. We all would have to change our name, all but Esme and Carlisle that is."

"Edward Frederick Masen the III remember what you just said. That is a mouth full, but it fit's so, Hi little Eddie I 'm your aunt Leah."

No Eddie!" Oh ya you don't like that do you so how about Ed we have to give him some nickname.

"Ed is OK, yes little Ed is fine." Think God.

* * *

(Henry's P.O.V.) ( Count down 5 day's till)

I had been in and out of the surrogate's room thought out all this. I have gotten really close to my aunt Rose. She is soo cool! She got me a car not just any car but a Ford Mustang 1965 red it is so cool it is a convertible and did I say that I Love my aunt Rose. No well, I Love My Aunt Rose! My uncle Emmett is cool too but I get more along with my uncle Jasper. I have asked him to help me mess with Emmett it has been a real blast I have been back between here the Cullen house and the house I share with my sister. I have not told her yet about the Cullen's but I am going to have to soon.

(4 day's till)

Leah has been really nice to me she even told some of her Legends I could not believe that this beautiful woman turns into a Wolf. She told me about her bother and her mom and her new step-dad, how happy she is that every thing is almost perfect all that is missing is the baby that is on the way. When she got to her dad she could not stop crying it was a really hard time for her. All of this took two day's for her to tell me her story. I said very little and listen to her wonderful voice.

(2 day's till)

Today was my turn to talk and tell my story.

"So I was born in Rochester just like my aunt Rose was. I was told all of her story' and her younger bother's as well, but I loved to listen to her's more often. When I was five my mom and dad adopted a one year old little girl they named her Lilian Elizabeth M. Hale, the funny thing about her is that she grows fast really fast. Lily can pass as 18 but she really is 17 right now, growing up we had to move a lot because of her. When they adopted her mom and dad asked if she really was 1 she looked to be 3. When I was 11 years old this man named Aro come and told my mom and dad that they had to give her up or they would have there life's come to an end because I was still young he left or so we thought. When mom and dad want to the store for the week, they never came back. My little sister has looked to be 17-20 from the time she was 7 years of age. She is very smart and had to take care of me till I looked the same age as her. We had to move a lot because she never aged much. By now you can tell that I lied to my aunt about how old I was when my mom and dad die. Also you can see that I also lied to Carlisle about what I knew about Vampire's, the reason behind that was only to protect her. She remembers who her dad was and why he gave her up. What his name was, what happen to him and how he came to be a Vampire. That is not my story to tell, but please forgive me for not being truthful to the family and you it was to protect my little sister. We all have one thing in common we must keep secrets to save ourselves and our family. We moved to Forks about 3 months ago. So that is my story."

"Wow, yes you did have to lie to protect your sister. So is your sister like Renesmee?" Leah asked.

"Yes, I believe she is. You should see what her gift is, it really is the best."

"What is it?"

"Oh, remember that is her story and gift to tell."

(Oh, boy here comes Edward The 3rd!)

Today was the day that the baby was to be delivered. Leah was feeling a little pain earlier today we all think it might be a normal delivery, as to the way Bella's was do to the fact that everything seems to be going that way. It is 1pm and she is 4cm along, we are going to wait to see if she dilates to full 10cm before doing a c-section and to see if the child would come out on it's own.

(5pm: 8cm dilated)

"Carlisle I see and think that this is going to be a natural childbirth."

"Your right Henry we have to get her ready to push when the time is right. Can you call my son and Bella and tell them they have at the rate this is going about 2 hours to get her to see their son be born, please. Oh, and Henry please make sure you are talking to Bella she will clam Edward down enough for them to get here safe." Ya I know that now when it comes to Edward it is better to talk with Bella first.

(AN: I Don't know a lot about the actual birth so I am going to skip that to when he's out already.)

Edward Frederick Masen The III Was born on Sept. 9 at 6:20:01pm. He look's like a little min Edward, same hair, same bone structure, and this boy has the same green eyes that Edward had when he was human. When Carlisle had him right after he came out all he said was: "Don't you look just like your daddy."

"Leah, how are you doing?"

"I am doing great now that I can rest for day's and day's."

"Ha ha, ya you should try and sleep. I will be back tomorrow to do the follow up on you. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Have I told you about Imprinting? It feel's like nothing but that person is holding you to this ground and that person has to know everything about what has and is going to happen to you. A Wolf is suppose to know that they have found there soul mate when the meet eye to eye."

"Like love at first sight?"

"Yes. Henry Can you look at me, Please."

"What is it? Is some.... thing...... wrong.....

* * *

It has taken me time to write this, this is the longest chapter I have writen. Next chapter will be in again in Leah, Henry, and 3rd person P.O.V. I might also put in Edward and or Bella's P.O.V. on how the baby is doing.

What do think happen to Leah and Henry?

What should the baby's power by or should he have one?

Please R&R

I will Start the next chapter as soon as possible to try and finish sooner but I need a little help from you guys to help me in the next chapter out soon. It might be shorter then this one was, a filler only.

Lily-Julie


	11. Chapter 7 Imprinting & The Male Nurse

Chapter 7 Imprinting & The Male Nurse

(Edward's P.O.V.)

"Wow you look just like your daddy! Sorry Bella I just see nothing of you!" Emmett was the first to hold Ed when we came down with him.

"Thank God! nothing from me to have him be embarrassed about later. Yes!" Bella was really happy about that but that was to early for her to talk because right at that moment Emmett saw something that he thought was lost when Bella became a vampire.

"Hey, I see were you come in Bella! Look at you kid! You are so red, you remind me of your mama when she was human!"

"WHAT!" Both Charlie and Bella yelled at the same time when Emmett finds the one thing that he could not get when Renesmee was born.

"Oh, my poor poor boy I am so sorry that you have the one thing I was so glad to have gone." Bella took Ed and sat down with him as far away from Emmett.

"Now, son this is not all your mothers fault this came from my side of the family and on them I am really sorry that you will have to go though this well for forever. I'm sorry Bella." Well Bella also got her balm-herself-thing from her dad too.

"So doc. is there something form Edward's past that might present itself here on our grandson?" Charlie asked Carlisle.

"What do you mean Charlie?"

"Well you were his doctor back then right he must of had some some kind of a medical history that I know you must have read."

"Well...I-I...um...well"

"You read my medical history and you even weren't are house doctor." I can not believe him well he is my father now that is.

"What do you mean by house doctor?" Charlie asked me.

"Well, Charlie they assign one doctor per every 10 or 15 family's. We only knew Carlisle because my mom befriend him."

"Well I wanted to know more about you when I changed you that I stole your file from the hospital and I have it in my desk upstairs if you want to look at it?" Well that is good to know after what 90-100 years of being with him.

"It had been my last year there. I had pushed it for my 6th year in that same town when I changed you. I remember when I got there, I saw you and your mother walking about the town.

"You had asked her if you could go to this party at some classmates house. I remember the way you use to talk. You were 12 at the time and you had a lisp."

WHAT! I did not! "Are you kidding me I did not."

"You did! I bet you don't remember this but you came into my office once, when you got into a fight at school with a boy 3 years older then you. At the time you were 14.

"He gave you a black eye, and an open lip only. On the other hand you gave him a broken nose, two black eyes, 3 cut to his right cheek, and a very open lip. Also one great kick to his manhood."

Wow I did all that I was cool back in the day.

"No Way! He did!" - Bella

"Wow!" - Alice, Renesmee, and Rose

"Dame!" - Jasper

"Oh, My!" - Esme

"Well that is saying something!" - Charlie

"That is Bad Ass!" - Jacob

"That would have been one hell of a fight to have seen. Man I miss the good ones!" - Emmett

"So son we learn something new from your daddy every day." Was all Charlie said to my son.

(Leah's P.O.V.)

"What is it, is some _ thing _ wrong _ ,Leah?"

"Henry, I-I L..."

"Hey, how you doing sweetheart?" Mom why! I was so close!

"Mrs. Swan, I will let you two talk alone." No! Henry wait I Love You! Please It hurts to be away from you please don't go! Why can't I say that out loud!

"I'm fine Mother. Just great." I said to the person that made the love of my life go.

"Leah, are you OK what is wrong? Please tell me." What do you want mom me to cry because I am really really close to right now!

"I'm just in some pain right now you know what I mean right! You have been though this before." Edward if you are listing right now then you know what really is going on and please do not say anything I will tell everybody when I have talked to Henry first.

"Yes I remember, ha ha right you did great sweetheart everything went just right."

"Mom do you mind I want to be alone right now." I need to think on what I was going to say to him and relax. How can I tell him how I feel when I just had my sister's child and am a wolf? Please God let him at lest like me! Please!

(Renesmee's P.O.V.)

Daddy was cool when he was human. I love My new baby bother he looks just like daddy and Pappy Charlie and Papa Carlisle are always hugging him or talking to him so is Nana Sue and Mama Esme and all my Uncles and Aunts. I pick up my new DS My Uncle Em gave me and throw it at no one. It bounces off of something and hits me in the head.

(Bella's P.O.V.)

I saw when Renesmee throws her new DS at Ed and it bounces off and hits her in the head. The reason we all have said nothing is because my son is a Physical shield and now is crying.

"Renesmee how could you do something like that! You could have hit your grandpa Charlie. What were you thinking! That it you weren't!

"Your grounded no TV, no playing in La Push, no playing with Uncle Emmett, no music, and no books! Go sit at the dinning room table and think on what could have happen Now!"

I would never punish Renesmee that bad but this was bad she could have hurt dad or Ed and even if I am really in control of that part of me it is still bad and should not be tested with my own father blood.

"Oh, My baby! Come here, it's OK mama has you. Your safe no ones going to hurt you!"

(Edward's P.O.V.)

My wife had no idea how bad she was hurting Renesmee with those words. I could hear her mind right now...

_"And now mama too (crying) she hates me they all do! (more crying) I always dreamed of having a baby brother but this is not what I wanted I WANT A REFUNED! RETURN TO SENDER NOT WHAT I THOUGHT IT WAS! I WANT MY MONEY BACK NOW! I HATE YOU ED!"_

Oh no I have to talk to her. I get up and start walking.

"Edward what are you doing!" Bella asked me.

"I going to talk with my little girl."

"She in on time out leave her alone for now."

"I know why she did what she did." I said as I touched my head with my index finger.

"Oh" was all everyone said as I walk up to my little girl. I picked her up and put her on my lap.

"Do you really believe what you think is true sweetheart?"

_"Yes" _She thought.

"Sweetheart, we all love you too. It is just that Ed was just born and everyone will be holding him for the next few weeks and you still have me I will always be there for you. You are my first and only baby girl, OK."

I kissed her cheek and sat her down on the chair, I got down to her eye level and said the only thing that would really make her smile.

"And think about it you are the oldest of all of the kids that have and will be born all your cousins and aunts and or uncles and Ed will look to you for help and you will always be there for them. Also since your the oldest they will have to obey you and do whatever you say." I went back to the living room after that.

"It will be sunny for a month straight before my kid obeys your!" Emmett said then we all laughed.

(Henry's P.O.V.)

Why did she have to come in! What is happening to me, why do I feel like it hurts to be away from her! In think I need to go home and rest. I walked down stairs and found the person I wanted to talk to.

"Carlisle, I think I should go home and rest and check on my sister. I have not told her why I have been away for so long and I think it is time she knows why. I should be back sometime this or if not next week."

With that I walked straight to my car and started home.

" Hey, Harry what's up bro." What is wrong with Lily she's all teenage.

"Lily can I talk to you?"

"Yea, what about?"

"I have been working with Dr. Cullen at his home. The thing is that Dr. Cullen is well he and all of his family are vampires."

"WHAT ARE YOU STUPED OR SUICIDALE NO YOU ARE BOTH! We are moving now pack all you can and put them in my car! you are leaving that car they gave you here you don't know what they could have put on it!"

"What! Stop they only hunt animals their good vampire, and my Aunt gave me that car I am not leaving it here?"

"What Aunt? You have no Aunt! What are you talking about?"

"My Great Aunt Rosalie Lilian Hale, She is a... well she is Cullen now."

"You do know that I am going to have to meet them right."

"Well that is why I am here we can go some time this week or next week. I do need to rest so please no questions till tomorrow."

I said nothing bout Leah she will stay a secret till I know how I really feel about her. You know what I can always ask my Uncle Jasper.

"What do you want to know Lily?"

At 8 am my dear sister woke me up and had me eat first. And now one hour later I had to expaln why the Cullen's have not killed me yet. Which I tell her that they won't but here I sit.

"How did you meet them? How do you know they are vampires? How long have you known? How do you know that this is the real Rosalie Hale?"

"Well I saw that Dr. Cullen was going to be doing some invitro's and I asked him if I could help. When he told me that they were going to be his family's invitro, I was about to go but he asked if I had an open mind and then told me about what he and his family were. I have been with them for about 2 and a 1/2 weeks now. I have a picture our dad gave me of all 3 before she was you know."

I tried to make her see that they weren't bad people. She stayed still for some time when she came back she had a small smile on her face.

"OK, we will go and meet them in two days. I have missed you so you and I will spend the next two days doing things around the house. I am not your maid you know that right. So put your IPod on and let get to work."

We cleaned the house from top to bottom in two days, I had missed her.

(Two day's later on the way to the Cullen's)

"Are you sure you want to do this Lily we can still go home and want some more time." I hope we could wait till I could talk to Leah first and them have my sister come, but now Alice must have seen us on our way no way out now.

"Yes, now will you shut up please!"

(Inside the Cullen's house)

"Hello welcome to our house, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle introduced himself and his wife. I guess from now on the so called 'kid's' will introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Charlie Swan and this is my wife and son, Sue and Seth and I'm Bella's father and my other daughter Leah is upstairs."

"Hi, I'm Alice this is Jasper and we're the Whitlock's. Oh this is going to get really exciting!"

"Hey, Emmett is here! What's up!" Wow

"Em really! Hi I'm Rosalie Hale McCarty And the loud mouth is my husband. unfortunately."

"Wow you really are her. Sorry I've seen pix's of you our dad had some of you where you are with your brothers."

"Hello I'm Edward this is my wife Bella my son and daughter; Renesmee and Edward the III and we are the Masen's."

"Oh, I have lost all my children haven't I? We are no longer a family!" Esme cried and ran upstairs to her and Carlisle's room.

"Forgive my wife this is the first time that...we aren't...The Cullen's... as a whole... we are family's now... I'm sorry...I..." Wow that must really hurt to have you kid's grow up, especially when your vampires and you never age.

"I'll be right back." I said going up to check on Leah.

(Leah's P.O.V.)

I heard what happen down stairs, poor Esme at lest it wont be to long before she has her boy or girl to take care of soon. Then I heard Henry coming up, this is it I will till him the truth.

"Hi"

"Hey, How have you been? You have been gone for some time now. I hear you sister downstairs. Are you OK?"

"Leah, say it! Say what you were going to till me 4 days ago! Please I have waited long already! Please tell me why I feel like I can't live without you! Why it hurts to be away from you! Why when I close my eyes you are all I see! Why I can't think without you! I have to know the truth! I don't care If I should already know, I want to hear you say it! Please tell me, Leah! Please tell me." His eyes are on fire I can see the passion he has.

"I Imprinted on you. I'm in love with you! Your not the only one that feels that way, Henry! I feel it too. It hurt so much just to wake up and see that you were not here these past 3 days. I had given up on finding this! Now I feel that I have been waiting for you! I love you Henry Nathan Hale, I lov..."

I couldn't get the " 'e you" out because at that moment he crossed the last few steps that we had apart and just kissed me. I felt it, at that moment the love we both had for each other. It was the most passionate kiss I have ever had. The heat was all over, it was not just coming from me it was around us. This kiss was everything, just pure bliss. I didn't wanted it to end, but it did and when it did. He rested his forehead on mine and said the 4 words I have waited all my wolf life to hear.

"I Love You, Leah"

* * *

What do you think worth the wait?

I know it has been a long time since I have updated. But to get long chapters I will have to take some time to think of how to give you long chapters. There has also been a lot going on in real life.

In the next chapter we will have Lily's story, Leah prego again, the 4 young McCarty's come out.

POV's in next chpater might be: Edward's, Bella's, Lily's, a little bit of Henry's, Emmett, Rosalie, and Sue and Charlie a little at the end.

Please R&R I really want to know what you think.

Lily-Julie

PS: I am working on the next chapter for both storys for now go to my Profile for view of The McCarty Family.

Lily-Julie 08-3-10


End file.
